Electronic signal conditioners (ESC) are designed to optimally condition an output signal that is to operate a particular type of load. One of the basic problems associated with ESC's, especially those that operate a differential or single-ended capacitive load, is the load factor provided to the ESC. The ideal load connected to the ESC is one of constant magnitude and steady duration. However, in practical situations a load typically varies with respect to power and time.
To allow an ESC to follow the excursions of a variable load it is necessary that the impedance applied to the load by the ESC be the image impedance of the load. The adjustment of an ESC to provide this condition is called load matching. The ESC disclosed herein is designed to be adjustably set to optimally fit various differential and single-ended capacitive loads such as are found in various types of capacitive transducers.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents or literature that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.